Miles to Go
by Jax Malcolm
Summary: But I have promises to keep and miles to go before I sleep... Pseudo-vignette. One-shot.


Notes: For those who don't know, the poem featured in this piece is "Stopping by Woods on a Snowy Evening" by Robert Frost. It's not really a piece of information you'll need to understand the story, but it _might_ be a helpful thing to note if you decide to review.

* * *

A chilled wind weaved between the black branches. Sadistically, it ripped the few remaining leaves from them to leave them naked. They trembled in shame as the wind rushed away while filling the forest with its unearthly laugh.

Far below, sneaker-clad feet crushed the brown and red that carpeted the moist soil. Dark eyes rose to stare at the gray sky between the crossed arms of the trees. The guardians of the forest stared down at him as if he wasn't welcome there, yet he refused to leave.

_Whose woods these are I think I know.  
His house is in the village, though..._

The child tugged at the black sleeves of his baggy sweatshirt. He glanced around to see if he was alone. Save for the warm creature sitting atop his head, it seemed as if not another soul was around for miles.

_He will not see me stopping here  
To watch his woods fill up with snow._

At last, white specks descended from the sky. The boy looked up, causing the yellow monster on his head to screech and tumble to the ground with her master's hat bunched between her four paws. The human looked over his shoulder in surprise before giving his partner a regretful look. As if accepting this apology, the yellow mouse said nothing more as she placed the hat upon her own head and stood beside her companion.

The both of them remained trembling in the bitter-cold air. The youth crossed his arms and watched as his breath transformed into a white vapor as it curled before his eyes. The miniature cloud danced and swirled with the few snowflakes that floated silently and formerly undisturbed to the dried leaves below.

_My little horse must think it queer  
To stop without a farmhouse near  
Between the woods and frozen lake  
The darkest evening of the year._

At last, the little monster beside the young human couldn't take it anymore. She shivered and sent tiny sparks flying from her cheeks in an attempt to grab the attention of her friend.

"Pika," she cried plaintively.

It was obvious that she wanted to be somewhere warmer. However, her master wouldn't take another step in any direction. After awhile, though, he stooped down to pick her up in his arms and place his had back on his own head. She glanced up at him with a smile, but he merely held her and watched the snow. There was an odd expression on his face, one that the little mouse had never seen before. She wondered what it meant as he remained silent in reflection.

_He gives his harness bells a shake  
To ask if there is some mistake._

"Pika!" the creature uttered louder.

There was still no response from her human comrade. What was in his mind?

_The only other sound's the sweep  
Of easy wind and downy flake._

A silence grew between both the human and the Pokémon. The former closed his eyes for a moment to remember. He had been through so much and made so many friends. Yet when everything was said and done... then what?

That was something that never crossed his mind before then. Then what? Would he return home, and that was it? And what about the countless people he had met along the way?

_The woods are lovely, dark and deep._

He opened his eyes and murmured, "Pikachu, I..."

Before he could finish that thought, another voice called out to him.

"Ash!"

The boy whirled around and searched the darkness behind him for the source of the voice.

_But I have promises to keep..._

At last, a shadow appeared not far off. Its shape seemed familiar, but the boy could only wonder if his eyes were playing tricks on him.

"Hey, Ash!"

A tall, lanky youth finally stood before the younger human. A smile grew across Ash's face as he looked into that of his older companion. The latter merely squinted at him, though he wore a friendly expression otherwise.

"Brock," Ash murmured.

"What are you doing out here?" Brock asked. "Come on. May, Max, and I have been looking all over for you. We all got a little worried when you didn't come after I announced that dinner was ready."

He turned and began to lead the way back from wherever he came. Not too long after, he noticed that Ash didn't follow him. Brock looked over his shoulder to glance at his young companion. Ash, however, didn't return the gaze. He was far too busy staring at the ground to notice Brock had stopped.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

Ash jumped a bit before looking up at Brock again. Suddenly, the trainer remembered his friends. He remembered the promises he made to each and every one of them – promises that he would one day return to visit them.

He remembered Gary.

Though there were no longer any foul words between the red-head and him, Ash was still determined to show Gary his best. He vowed he would strive to make everyone he knew proud – everyone from his parents to his former rival.

That's it. His best. Who cared about the exact future? He'd find out what to do later. For now, all he _could_ do was the very best he could, and that was all that mattered. He knew that the years behind him were nothing compared to the road ahead, and the expanse he had yet to walk along was something he was looking forward to. If he ever _did_ take the title of Pokémon master, only _then_ would he figure out what to do afterwards. That was all.

At last, he shook his head vigorously as he threw a smile at his friend.

"No, nothing's wrong," he replied.

_And miles to go before I sleep..._

Ash jogged forward a few paces to catch up with Brock. The boy clutched his Pokémon in his arms. She squeaked slightly but prevented herself from doing much more. She knew that the human she very much familiar with had at last returned.

Finally, as Ash walked beside his older friend, he added, "Nothing's wrong at all..."

_And miles to go before I sleep._


End file.
